


Beach Romp

by BunkBuddyLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunkBuddyLucifer/pseuds/BunkBuddyLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Since the weather's been kind of cruddy cold pretty much everywhere, might I request something fluffy where Sam and Cas go to the beach?"</p><p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel go to the beach. Beware of fluff. Sastiel focused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Romp

Sam paced across the room, sandals clomping loud against the floor. He pulled the curtain back from the window to look out at the beautiful, sunny day outside with a soft sigh. If they didn’t get going soon, they wouldn’t be able to find a place to set up. As it was, a glance at his watch confirmed, they were already cutting it close. He already had their bag packed with lunches, sunscreen, towels, and other odds and ends he couldn’t bring himself to not include. The single layer of the swim trunks and V-neck T-shirt he wore didn’t give him much room to hide the tools of his trade. Another round of the room was all Sam had left in him before he had to make sure Castiel was actually changing in the bathroom.

“Are you ready?”

“… I don’t understand why I have to go out in public in this.” Castiel called out, voice muffled by the bathroom door.

“It’s a swim trunk - it’s what you wear if you want to go swimming. You can wear the shirt before we go in, though.”

“But these shoes…”

“Sandals.”

“These aren’t sandals, Sam. I remember what sandals were like on mankind’s feet centuries before you were born. These are … awkward.”

As Castiel’s grumpy voice continued his little rant, Sam moved closer to the door separating them with a soft smile. “I suppose you’d rather try flip-flops?”

A muffled noise of outrage came from behind the door before Castiel opened it swiftly, glaring up at the grinning hunter. “No.”

Sam’s grin widens. “Then, are you ready?”

Castiel sighed. “Yes, I am ready.”

“Great.” Sam swung the bag over his shoulder and held the door open for Castiel to walk through. “Dean’ll join us later.”

Castiel paused just beyond the door, watching Sam as he closed and locked it. “Where is he now? He didn’t return last night.”

“He found other means of entertainment. I just talked to him this morning.”

“I thought I heard his voice, but I don’t think he was ‘talking’.”

Sam huffed a laugh. “He’s not much of a morning person. C’mon.”

Castiel followed Sam down the hallway and the stairs. He was used to Sam's quirk of stairs over elevators, knowing Sam preferred the physical exercise. Castiel himself didn’t enjoy the way the elevators made his stomach feel - sensations he could do without. Dean had finally gotten his wish of a hunt in Florida after a horrible winter. Sam had mentioned the weather patterns making it the worst in record years, though Castiel hadn’t had the displeasure of experiencing any before; he sorely wished he had for comparison. He really did not enjoy the last few months despite the fact the cold didn’t touch him the way it touched the Winchesters.

The sun was shining without a cloud to hide behind as they walked out of the hotel they had rented - not a motel, but an honest hotel. The beach was within walking distance of the hotel and the walk was quite pleasant, though he enjoyed watching the way Sam smiled as the light breeze teased at his hair even more. He took a chance and linked his arm through Sam’s, not even fighting the answering smile to Sam’s blinding grin at the action. Arms linked, they walked through the beach’s parking lot as the concrete turned to grass and then sand beneath their feet. Castiel stumbled a little on the unsteady texture of the sand, but Sam easily steadied him with a smile every time.

They found a spot in the shade to put down their towels and Sam quickly versed Castiel on how to properly apply sunscreen. Castiel was certain he didn’t need it and mentioned it multiple times. Being an Angel of the Lord, however, didn’t stop the puppy-dog-eye’s effectiveness and he stripped his shirt to allow Sam to massage the lotion into his skin. Sam’s fingers against his skin felt wonderful as he made sure every exposed bit of Castiel’s skin was covered. He allowed the gentle touches to lull him into a doze, opening his eyes only as Sam bopped his nose with a dollop of sunscreen, dimples shining.

Castiel smirked and grabbed the sunscreen, pushing himself up. It was time for him to return the favor. Sam stripped off his shirt and Castiel had to take a moment to compose himself before he applied the cold liquid to his hands. Sam was beautiful even if he didn’t see it. Castiel’s touches were light as he danced over Sam’s skin, using the same circular motion Sam had used on him as the white liquid slowly disappeared into the man’s skin. It was mesmerizing.

By the time Dean arrived, bitching about the parking spaces not available, Sam was practically vibrating with the desire to run into the ocean. Dean laughed and clapped his shoulder before settling down on the towel, flicking the sunglasses down over his eyes and waving at him to go ahead. “Part fish, I swear.” His only murmured commentary as his attention drifted.

Sam’s smile blinded Castiel more than the sun reflecting off the sand when it was turned to him. Castiel allowed himself to be dragged by the excited hunter into the water. Sam walked out against the gentle waves, letting them lap higher and higher against his body until he could tread the water without kicking the ground. “C’mon, Cas!” His voice excited, so happy, grin giving the sun a run for its money.

Castiel followed him into the water, stopping when the waves bounced around his chest. He eyed Sam for a long moment, a devious thought forming in his mind. “The water’s fine!” Sam, clueless Sam, called out happily as he treaded water, pushing himself further away from the angel. Castiel smirked before he put his plan into action. He dove under the water, legs and arms working as a unit to propel him towards the lazily kicking hunter. He carefully maneuvered himself, hearing the distorted call of his name through the water, before grabbing Sam’s ankle and pushing to stand. Sam would say he cheated, using his grace in such a petty form as to allow him to hold Sam’s ankle high, high above the water as the man splashed below the surface, but it was worth it when he let go and Sam sputtered to the surface.

Sam shook his head, hands frantically pushing his wet hair away from his face as he choked out. “You … You cheated!”

Castiel allowed himself to gloat for a moment, a moment cut short by a wave of water to his face. He soon found himself sputtering, wiping his eyes as he glared at the too innocent looking hunter over the water. As Dean would say, "It was so on". Castiel understood this phrase now. He splashed some water back at Sam, trying to fight the smile as Sam grinned and returned the volley.

It was a draw, when all was said and done, a wet kiss ending the war. They stayed in the water, treading, swimming, trying to pull the other’s ankle in the water again, even doing handstands in the more shallow area. Castiel couldn’t figure out exactly how the hunter could manage to be so graceful while he himself was so clumsy with the maneuver. They swam out for lunch, Dean muttering about Sam’s lineage again as the taller man shook his head like a dog and let the water droplets fall on both Dean and Castiel. The two couldn’t figure out the best way to return the favor right now, but Castiel was certain Dean would find a way. He’d help, when the time came.

After lunch, they lounged. “Soaking up the sun, man.” was Dean’s explanation. What he had been up to while they were in the water, Castiel had no idea, but the older Winchester seemed as relax as his little brother, so he didn’t worry. When Sam was dry enough, he pulled a Frisbee from the bag. When Dean refused to play, Sam took Castiel’s hand and lead him to a less occupied place on the beach.

Sam explained the rules of the game to Castiel, who thought it sounded pointless. He didn’t utter his words aloud when he saw the light sparkling in Sam’s eyes. Sam was happy right now. This made Castiel happy. He easily agreed without needing any other motivator. His aim was all off, leading Sam to jog after the Frisbee as it went in completely wrong directions. When the Frisbee was caught by a stray wind and blew all the way back to Dean’s lap, Sam had to pause just to laugh before jogging to retrieve it. It was surprisingly relaxing, this little back and forth game, and Castiel’s cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much. This wasn’t normal for him, but it felt good to feel this.

Full of energy even after their game, Sam suggested a jog across the sand dunes nearby. Dean rolled his eyes and refused, returning to the water and the strange game he had started with some people there before Sam had a chance to try to convince him it would be fun. Intrigued, Castiel agreed. After the first sand dune, Castiel decided it wasn’t too bad. Coming down from the second, he found himself struggling to keep pace with the taller hunter. After the third, he wished he had stayed with Dean. At the top of the fifth, Sam finally stopped, noticing Castiel’s waning enthusiasm.

Sam smiled as he watched Castiel climb to the top of the dune, hair plastered to his skin and sweat literally dripping off his body. Castiel was in better shape, but only because he willed it. “Sam?”

Sam continued smiling as he cupped Castiel’s face and kissed him lightly, a gentle brush of his lips against the angel’s. He stood behind him, wrapping his arms around the angel’s body and gently laying his chin against the top of Castiel’s head. “Look, Cas. This is my favorite part.”

Castiel followed his gaze. The sun was just starting to set, filling the sky with reds and purples. The reflection against the flowing water was a breathtaking sight. As they stood there, bodies gently swaying, Castiel realized this is what humans looked for, looked at. The beauty in nature, the perfect serene moments, the way they just fit together. He slowly pulled away from Sam, turning to look up at the hunter’s face glowing in the twilight. “It’s beautiful, Sam.”

Sam smiled. “Isn’t it?”

Castiel reached up and gently turned Sam’s chin. “As are you.”

Sam’s mouth opened to speak, but the words didn’t come. With a gentle smile and kind, kind eyes, Sam leaned down to take Castiel’s lips again in a tender kiss. It was with great reluctance that Sam pulled away, withdrawing his warm body from Castiel’s to take his hand and tug. “Come on.” His voice gentle. “We should get back.”

The moment still not broken, Castiel smiled. “Of course.”

Hand in hand, they walked back across the dunes at a leisurely pace, arms swinging gently between them. Castiel had never seen either Winchester brother so relaxed. The car ride back to the hotel was filled with teasing and laughter. Castiel made a silent vow to look for cases for the brothers in the future centered exclusively around beaches.


End file.
